harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray (MM)
Ray is one of the bachelors in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info :Ray is a shy and solitary wandering fisherman, with a passion for... well, fishing! He is happy to talk to you about fishing, but will say little about himself until you befriend him. He has a weekly program on the Variety Channel, and gives information about where the King can be located. :In-Game Description: :A young man who truly loves fishing. He goes to all the fishing spots. First Meeting :Meet Terry at Sunny Lake. On your next visit, you will meet Ray. The following conversation takes place: :Player: 'Question mark. :'Both:'Exclamation point. :'Ray: Question mark. "Huh? Who are you? Do you want a fish? Want me to give you one?" :Player: 'Shakes head. :'Ray: "Wait a minute, let me just make a note of the size. So it looks like...42 centimeters...Pretty good size. You fish, don't you?" :Player: Question mark. :Ray: "You have to like fishing. Who doesn't? If you don't, you're missing out on half of life." :Player: Exclamation point. :Ray: Nod.'' "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ray. If you're good enough to become a challenging rival, I'll give you a custom made "Professional Fisherman's 125"! Size or quantity...Just make me say "Wow!" I'll look forward to it!"'' Location/Schedule *At Sunny Lake. *At the beach. Loves and Likes Quotes :0 hearts: ''"Sure enough, fishing is intriguing! I'm very keen on fishing tactics."'' :1 heart: ''"It's the best when you cook and eat fish while it is still fresh! Don't forget to put out the fire!"'' :2 hearts: ''"My heart pounds when I feel a nibble at the end of the line. No, maybe from the ripples of rising fish on the water."'' :3 hearts: ''"Adult fisherman need to be careful about manners. There's more to it than just catch and release."'' :4 hearts: "Only the river current knows where I came from and where I'm going." :5 hearts: "As long as I'm going to fish, tasty ones are better. It's eating fish with relish that makes the fishing worthwhile. I may not look like a chef but my fish cooking is pretty good." :6 hearts: ''"I'm fishing while traveling all over. I've been to many places. Here, it's kind of nice. I can be comfortable."'' :7 hearts: ''"I don't really care for girls. Unlike fish, I can't figure women out, so all I prefer to do is cast and catch."'' :8 hearts: ''"It's not enough to want someone to understand me. You have to meet each other halfway.'' " :9 hearts: ''"Say, do you have someone you like? No? If you do, that's fine... I'm a fishing fool anyway. So, um, forget I asked this, okay?"'' :10 hearts: ''"Being alone is comforting and free. I never thought about marriage, but now I'm thinking about that sort of thing."'' :After Marriage: '"Er... uhh... umm, I love you." Festivals :'Star Festival: Summer 7th :Leave your house and Ray will be outside your door (if he likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: :Fireworks: Summer 24th :You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Ray will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. :Moon Festival: Fall 9th Gift Events *'2-Heart Gift:' Amago *'5-Heart Gift:' Salmon Meuniene :Ray: "Good morning." :Player: Question mark. :Ray: "I, uh, I studied the other day and tried making this. It turned out well, so I want you to try some." : Ray hands over the dish. :Player: Heart. :Ray: Blushes. "Of course it's fish that I caught!" :Player: Sweats. :Ray: "Well then, see you." Heart. Musical Note :Getting Ray to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you an Amago as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Fisherman Note". : Additional Information *If you befriend Ray to at least 1-2 hearts and go to Sunny Lake, Ray will give you a Bronze Fishing Rod. *His appearance and personality is similar to that of Cliff. *Though Ray and Maria cannot marry, the rival events can be viewed in the Library. Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors